The Geek Squad
by ILURVH.O.T.D
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Matsuri, Ino and Tenten are all crazy geeks at Leaf high. Read There Crazy adventure here! Shipping GaaMatsu NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaIno NejiTen!
1. Chapter 1

The Geek Squad

Chapter 1: Say hello to the Geek Squad

Sakura POV:

It was a normal day in leaf high. Me and my 5 friends were sitting in the back row waiting for kakashi sensei. The row went Matsuri, Tenten, Me, Hinata and Ino .In front of us sat the smartest nerdyist guys in the school. They sat like this Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru. All together we are the Geek Squad.

Me, Matsuri, Tenten, Hinata and Ino all live in the school dorm rooms. All of us live in dorm 818. The guys live in dorm 819 right across the hall.

The reason were called the geek squad is all have glasses all have dental work are the smartest kids in school.

Kakashi sensei walked in "hi class" "today is a half day remember that so after lunch go to your dorms or whatever you do since were on spring break at 1:00 Ok do whatever" and then he read his book.

Sakuraaaaa. Yes Naruto. Do you have any rubber bands? What kind of rubber bands? Oral Rubber bands like for your braces! Ummmm… No. Oh man Sasuke you got any? No. Hinata? Yes here Naruto. Thanks Hina Chan! Of course Naruto.

Third person POV:

Riiiiiiinggggggg! LUNCH! "Naruto quiet down" The raven headed boy said. They all sat down at their regular table when Ino had an idea. Let's have a sleepover! Yeah The Girls agreed Uhhh I guess the boys said. Great Meet in the girl's dorm at 2:00 Ino chirped.

Ino was the leader of the group. The girls had headgear braces and rubber bands. Gaara and Sasuke also had that same thing headgear braces and rubber bands. The other boys had the same stuff except they had no headgear.

At 2:00 the boys got there and we sat and talked till 6:00 I'm bored Tenten stated for everyone. They all moaned in agreement. Let's go somewhere! Suggested Ino. Where? Questioned Sakura Well does anyone have errands to run. "Walgreens" they all said in unison. Good we will walk to Walgreens then chirped Ino. Wait since there are so many of us lets split into groups of two based on what we have on our lists. Smart thinking Sakura. Ino complimented.

Everyone had an exact match to their list so here's how the pairs turned out.

Sasuke/Sakura and Naruto/Hinata and Gaara/Matsuri and Neji/Tenten and finally Ino/ Shikamaru.

After they got there partner they all left for Walgreens.

Wait for Chapter 2: Walgreens adventure and sleepover games ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Walgreens adventure and Sleepover Games

Disclaimer:

Matsuri: Anastasia does not own Naruto If she did me and Gaara would be the main characters ^-^

Gaara: *walks in* did somebody say my name? Oh Hi Matsuri!

Me: What about me? I'm the writer here I can make you guys hate each other

Gaara & Matsuri: *snuggling* Uhhh No no that won't be necessary *scoot away*

Me: Well I got to go write the story Tootles

Matsuri: Finally she's gone *snuggles to Gaara* *kisses Gaara's nose*

Me: Aha! You thought I left I caught you

Matsuri: Listen here sister

Gaara: *interrupts* Umm Anastasia I think I have a right to snuggle with my girlfriend.

Me: Uggghh I give up I'm going my story now.

Gaara: Thank Kami *snuggles Matsuri*

Matsuri POV:

Gaara and I are partners and I have a major crush on Gaara. But I'll go with it anyway. What's first on your list Gaara?

Dental wax. He answered simply.

We went to grab some and as I reached for one his hand brushed along mine. His warm touch turning my face rosy pink. I looked at him he had a slight pink blush dancing below his never ending pools of teal. His red glasses framed his teal eyes so nicely he was so amazing.

I peeked at my list and found the next thing was floss.

Next we need floss I stated blandly.

Ok. The red head spoke.

We continued to walk we got are 4 other items and went to wait where Sakura told us to.

While we were standing there waiting for everybody Gaara's hand went over the top of mine. I felt my face heating up his hands were so warm and soft. I snuck a quick glance at him and he had a pink blush dance across his face. His thumb was rubbing circles on my hand. I looked at his teal eyes getting lost in them. Then I heard Sakura and Sasuke coming so we looked away but we did not let go.

Sakura POV:

As me and Sasuke were walking to get our things 'shockingly' he didn't say anything. 'Gasp'!

He is so emo yet he looks like a super nerd like the rest of us he just has a super inflated ego. He annoys me to no end all the time with his "hn."He is super freaking smart what the hell man! Can't you answer in complete sentences GOD!

Sakura hello Sakura Earth to Sakura.

Sasuke was waving his hand in front of my face.

Go fill your prescription.

5 minutes later we were finished and where walking to where we were meeting to find Gaara and Matsuri and they were holding hands. Matsuri has some explaining to do.

Then I turned to see if I could see anybody, I didn't see Naruto but I heard him.

I was just about to turn and talk to Matsuri when I saw she wasn't there and neither was Gaara! Now she has double time explaining.

Matsuri POV:

I spotted some tootsie pops.

Hey Gaara I will be right back.

What are you getting? Gaara asked Curious at what I'm trying to get so eagerly

Tootsie pop!

Yum! Gaara agreed and they ran off to get one.

They got there and there was only one red one. That's it no other colors.

Well we could split it. Gaara said

How? I countered

We could cut it in half. Gaara suggested

No we would need something like a ban saw

Ok well we will just have to take turns. Gaara Said.

Wait what isn't that like French kissing! Oh well I want that tootsie pop so bad I don't care. By the time we got there everyone was there waiting.

What were you guys doing? Questioned Sakura

Bickering over a tootsie pop. Gaara and I said in sync.

Ok then… Let's check out. Ino shouted

When we all got back Gaara and I ripped open the bag and I ripped off its red wrapper and Gaara stole it right from my hands and popped it in his mouth. Then I tackled him. Next I sat on him pulled the tootsie pop from his mouth and popped it in my mouth. Next thing I know Gaara is sitting on me and he took the tootsie pop from my mouth and was sucking on it. Right then Sakura took the tootsie pop from Gaara's mouth.

Listen you two I want an explanation if you give me one I will give you guys your tootsie pop.

What do you want an explanation of? I asked

You guys sitting on each other, holding hands what's up?

We both turned bright pink realization washing over us

N-no it's not like that me and Gaara are just friends.

Uh huh and Shikamaru is not lazy

Hey! Shikamaru yelled

Well it's true, now fess up.

Then Ino came and whispered in Sakura's ear and Sakura passed the secret on to Sasuke and then Sakura yelled "all girls in Matsuri's room!"

Ok Matsuri do you like Gaara?

U-um well uh yes. Matsuri timidly answered

Ok meeting adjourned!

Then they walked out of the room and Ino said

Who wants to play strip poker?

Chapter 3 strip poker and dares


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tenten POV:

We all looked at Ino.

Oh com- Ino's sentence stopped short she had a devious look on her face. _Oh no _I thought.

Uh guy's Ino has that look again. Sakura said

Let's play…TRUTH OR DARE she yelled. Then she added oh and if you don't you will feel my wrath.

We all quickly sat in a circle awaiting her next command. Sakura start! Ino barked.

Tenten truth or dare? I quickly thought of my suffering and chose dare.

Dare.

Sakura pondered this …

I dare you to kiss Neji on the lips for 10 seconds.

NO! I yelled a blush creeping up on my cheeks.

That or you lick the bottom of Naruto's foot he has foot fungus.

Sakura you are the devils child!

Do it Tenten!

Fine. I pouted.

Neji said nothing about it oddly

I took off my headgear and I had already been sitting next to him.

I closed my eyes and warm lips were on mine and Neji wrapped his arms around me and my fingers were weaved in his hair and I kissed back. He smelled so good and his touch was so warm it felt like he was kissing me forever. Then Sakura interrupted!

Guys it's been two minutes I said kiss not make out.

Oh! We said and awkwardly pulled away blushing our heads off. But it was so worth the awkward. I've had a crush on Neji since 1st grade and I knew what Sakura was doing she was trying to get us together. She really is the Devils child.

Neji Truth or Dare

Truth. Neji said calmly

Spill it who do you like?

DUN DUN DUN!

This chappy is short because I'm lazy and its like two in the morning ^_^

So review follow favorite

Question of the day

Fav singer or band

Peace Out!


End file.
